


Saturday Night

by Iwantabrake



Series: Taeten oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this for too long, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantabrake/pseuds/Iwantabrake
Summary: Domestic taeten
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/gifts).



> help this took way too long life is a biiiitch but anyways here ya go lovelies enjoy this short request mwah💕💕

It was a calm Saturday, Ten was coming back from his job at the dance studio he works at. Driving down the streets of Seoul as the sunset hits his skin making it warm all he could think about was the person waiting for him back at the apartment. Back at home. 

He was quick to park and exit his car, duffel bag hanging off one of his shoulders. While climbing the stairs of the building he was getting more and more giddy. This was the moment he was waiting for all day. 

Making his way to their apartment he got his keys out and unlocked the door. He got in and took his shoes off putting his keys on the key rack. Going further into the apartment he didn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen so he presumed Taeyong must be in their room. He left food for the cats and dropped his duffel bag in the bathroom on his way to the room. He slowly opened the door in case Taeyong was asleep. It wouldn't be the first time since Taeyong was a songwriter and producer and has had many sleepless nights so he took naps whenever he could. 

What caught Ten off guard and slightly saddened him was that Taeyong was on his desk, his eyes glued to the screen and headphones in. He's working way too much again and it's bothering Ten since he can't stand a tired Taeyong. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the older who was still focused on the screen. Ten couldn't think of any better way to make his presence known (that won't scare Taeyong) other than to wrap his arms around him and rest his head on top of Taeyongs head. It seemed to work when Taeyong grabbed Tens hand and kissed the ring on his finger that was slightly shining from the lamp in the corner. 

"Hey love, how was your day?", Taeyong seemed to finally break out of his focus when he tilted his head up and looked at the younger with his doe eyes and soft smile which Ten never failed to fall for everyday. 

"It was fine", placing a soft kiss on the olders lips Ten turned Taeyong around in his chair and made him stand up only to silently hug him. 

"Are you ok baby?", Ten lightly hummed closing his eyes just enjoying the fact he was finally right here with his most precious person. 

"You want to watch a movie and snuggle?", Ten quickly perked up at that and saw the light smile on Taeyongs face which he didn't think twice before planting a kiss on. 

"Yes and yes", Taeyong smiled even more and kissed Tens cheek before telling him to go grab a movie while he makes snacks. The younger didn't waste anymore time and grabbed their biggest, fluffiest blanket and started browsing movies to watch. Meanwhile Taeyong was in the kitchen with the cats who were trying to see what is popcorn and why it smells so good. 

"Honey...you won't be pissed off if I pick this movie again...right?", Taeyong, who was with the cats entering the room with popcorn while Ten was on the couch with the remote pointing at the screen, he saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. 

"Of course not, anything you want love" 

"Thank you~", Ten singsonged grabbing the popcorn out of Taeyongs hands while giving him a small peck. 

They got snuggled up in the blankets, Ten leaning his head on Taeyongs shoulder since it's more comfy like that. Louis and Leon next to them on the couch, popcorn and other snacks around them as they watched the movie for what they'd say was the thousandth time but they didn't mind, it gave a sort of peace. 

It was maybe at the middle of the movie when Tens phone started ringing and Ten usually wouldn't have picked up if he didn't see his mother was calling, so he paused the movie and answered the phone putting it on speaker. 

"Hey mama how are you?", Ten was very happy since his mom called it's been a while from the last time they spoke. 

"I'm doing great sweetie how's Taeyong?", Ten faked being offended at how his mother is quick to ask how Taeyong is instead of him but he can't really be mad he loves Taeyong more than himself too. 

"Hi ma I'm doing good" 

"That's nice to hear sweetie I'm just here to check and see you haven't gotten annoyed with Ten", the mentioned male rolled his eyes as Taeyong just chuckled grabbing Tens hand slightly stroking it. 

"No, I haven't I still love him more every day", Ten looked up to see Taeyong looking at him with a shit eating grin that Ten wanted to wipe off. 

"Wow you're cheesier than the sandwich I had earlier", Ten immediately burst out laughing quickly followed by his mother and Taeyong. 

"Well kids I won't bother you anymore we'll see each other soon I'll be going now I love you both, bye bye", They all said their goodbyes and Ten hung up with a slight smile and went back to watching the movie smuggled in Taeyong. 

After the movie ended and credits started rolling Ten got bored so he turned to Taeyong who looked back with a brow raised. 

"What?" 

"I'm just bored", Taeyong cooed at the younger and couldn't help leave a small peck on his forehead, nose, cheek and lips. He just really loved kissing Ten a lot. 

"You taste like popcorn" 

Taeyong looked at Ten with a 'are you serious' look but smiled at the remark and just hugged him tighter and buried his face in Tens neck, his neck always smelled nice and the skin was so soft Taeyong couldn't help but always kiss it and snuggle in it. 

"You want to go to bed?", Ten asked while lightly brushing Taeyongs soft locks. Taeyong didn't say much but just nodded slightly and looked up with slightly droopy eyes which caused Ten to chuckle and give him a peck on his nose. 

"Ok old man get up we gotta freshen up", Ten was already up from the couch when he heard Taeyong whine. 

"I'm literally only a year older", Ten just shrugged while on his way to replace the water for their cats and get their beds ready too (Ten is a proper cat owner he's not letting them sleep on the floor). When Ten was done with that he entered the bathroom with Taeyong already brushing his teeth but on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. 

"You know you should really dial it down with your work you literally look like you're about to groan and ask for brains", Taeyong looked up from brushing his teeth to see Ten, who was already finished with brushing his teeth and got into comfortable clothes, standing behind him leaning on the door frame. 

"You know I know that, but I can't", Ten frowned thinking of just how much Taeyong's been working recently, it's not to the point of complete insomnia but Taeyong has had a fare share of all nighters. 

While Taeyong was finishing up with brushing his teeth he felt Ten hug him from behind, he slightly chuckled at how the younger has been clingy since he came, but hey you don't see him complaining. 

"Will you let go you little koala we need to go to bed", Ten groaned but complied and moved to go to bed with Taeyong trailing behind him. Without missing a beat Ten plopped himself on the bed making Taeyong snicker. 

Getting themselves comfortable in bed and turning off the bedside lamp they laid down facing each other with Ten snuggling up in Taeyongs chest and Taeyong taking the youngers hands and giving the ring adorning his finger one last kiss while lowly muttering 

"Love you forever"

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't figure it out they're finances but I didn't wanna put it in the tags and spoil 
> 
> also my king part 2 is in the making so that should be up when I get it done✌


End file.
